


Lesson Learned

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Protectiveness, assassin!Arya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mess with Arya's mate. She will, without a doubt, kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sandor/Arya drabble~  
> My haphazard notes:  
> -post-everything/Dany's Queen with Jon ruling with her  
> -The North is allies with the crown  
> -Established!Sandor & Arya  
> -Mpreg...because reasons!  
> -alpha/omega dynamics done Arya & Sandor style. They're not your typical couple but hey, they make it work.  
> -want someone saying some shit and Arya promptly deals with it.

The arguing of Arya and Sandor was a normal occurrence especially with Sandor now three moons pregnant.  
  
Queen Daenerys chuckled as the man paused in his tirade to sit heavily on the chair meant for Arya, his expression sour as the assassin stood behind him in her customary black.

  
{Dany was pleased whenever she saw the pair. They possessed their own sort of charm; unpolished, unmerciful but still charming. And perhaps it warmed the new queen at the thought that new life was blooming in her court even if it was covered by layers of clothing, armour and general misanthropy by Sandor.

 _Not that Arya was a ray of sunshine herself_ , the queen mused dryly as her gaze slid over to Jon. Her husband was dressed handsomely as he stood next to her dragons and the smile he sent her was sweet. _That definitely did not apply to all Starks_.. }

"Happy now?" Sandor grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly.   
  
"Very," Arya murmured as she wound her arms around his neck, leaning on her taller mate comfortably while perching her chin on his shoulder as she looked out to the assembled court. The two whispered heatedly for a few seconds before nodding to each other - it seemed that a compromise had been struck.

_Thankfully._   


* * *

  
  
The delegates from the Vale were well received and the meeting went remarkably well.

That was _until_ a cocky knight decided to comment on Sandor's appearance.

  
The moment the words left the knight’s lips, everyone who knew Arya sighed at the man's stupidity.

  
  
{You _never_ fucked with Sandor.

Sure, the couple argued; exchanged curses daily and generally spit fire but they still cared immensely about each other. Arya moreso was protective as hell since her mate’s pregnancy and the gods help you if you messed with this alpha’s mate.}

  
  
No one saw when Arya moved but her poised form was already in the middle of the room with her hand around the man's throat. A chill entered the room at the utter calm on the assassin’s face; the death in her eyes... and the fact that the foolish knight was dangling off from the ground.

  
"Do you know who I am?" She whispered into the deadly quiet.  
  
The knight gasped desperately, nodding helplessly at her question.  
  
"Good." Arya answered, "The person you just insulted is my mate and I do not take kindly to that." The hand began to tighten and the court sprung into action.  
  
  
"Arya!" Sansa called.  
  
  
"Stark!" The queen ordered -still no response as the knight wheezed.  
  
  
"Little sister?" Jon pleaded - there was a slight twitch in the assassin's face but the grip on the knight never lessened.  
  


Sandor (who had been smirking with a predatory gleam in his eyes the entire time) rolled his eyes at the pleading faces sent his way. "Wolfbitch."  
  
  
As if by magic, Arya seemed to snap out of her deathly endeavour and turned to address her mate with a slightly annoyed, " _What_?"  


"Hurry up. I'm hungry."  
  
  
The She-Wolf sighed heavily and automatically dropped the knight to the floor. It was utterly frightening how he gasped pathetically for air whilst scrambling backwards from his captor. Arya only watched him amusedly before glaring at his companions, "Teach him some lessons in courtesy. Or else _I_ will."

  
Ignoring the fervent nods, the alpha calmly walked back to Sandor and with a nod to the monarch’s, the pair exited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Arya & Sandor's convo as they walked away:  
> Sandor: You punished him pretty good- he was a few feet off the ground.
> 
> Arya: He insulted you, of course I'm gonna strangle him. I'm the only one allowed to insult you.
> 
> -brief pause-
> 
> Sandor: ...it was pretty hot too.
> 
> Arya: Sandor, are you hungry or horny? 
> 
> Sandor: *chuckle* both
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Huehuehue ≧◡≦ 
> 
> Wrapping things up:  
> -I know I've been posting up a ton of GoT drabbles but they were actually written months ago and I'm just now editing them and posting them up here...because I am a very lazy tanuki. *bows in apology*


End file.
